1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print server, a printing system, a control method, and a computer-readable medium. Especially, the present invention relates to a method of setting a job owner name when generating a print job in a printing system in which a print job is registered from a print server in a printer belonging to another network via the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the business of providing services on the Internet as cloud services is expanding. Cooperation between a plurality of services enhances a service function. A plurality of services cooperate with each other using SSO (Single Sign-On) which allows a user to use a plurality of systems and applications only once he is authenticated.
One form for implementing SSO is a system configured by an IdP (Identify Provider) which performs centralized management of authentication, and a SP (Service Provider) which trusts authentication information by the IdP and provides services. With SSO of this form, the user can utilize services after he is authenticated by the IdP. When using respective SPs, the user needs to log in to the respective SPs using login IDs managed in the respective SPs and to be registered in all services.
Japanese Patent Lard-Open No. 11-282804 discloses a system which trusts authentication information in an authentication server and performs authentication cooperation. When a Web service is accessed, the Web service redirects the access to the authentication server, and the authentication server performs authentication. If the authentication is successful, the authentication server issues a certificate of authentication. After the certificate issued by the authentication server is transferred to a cooperative Web service, the Web service authenticates the user using the certificate without acquiring authentication information from him.
Along with the recent trend of cloud services, a Web service may provide a print job. When the Web service adopts a mechanism such as SSO mentioned above, a user requires at least two user IDs, that is, a user ID for using a Web service which provides a print job, and a user ID for using a printer. At this time, the two user IDs may be different. In this case, when generating a print job in a print service, a job owner name different from a user name used to log in to the printer is generated. For example, the printer does not have a mechanism of managing a print job generated, by the Web service and the user of the Web service in association with each other. Hence, a job of the user who has utilized the Web service cannot be confirmed from the management screen of the printer.